Fuck you
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: -Jodete- la palabra que le dio la fuerza de recuperar su orgullo despues de que el tipo se la arrebato con todas las intenciones. AU


Aló gentesita de FF, hoy les traigo este pequeño drabble para que se rian un poco xD va dedicado a una amiga que hoy sufrio mucho pero salio adelante como las grandes mujeres n.n

Disfruten y muchisimas gracias por participar en el concurso y dejar sus valiosos reviews *U*

Sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo n.n

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama

Fuck you!

Lo miraba de lejos, semanas antes eran la pareja perfecta, amor en el aire que respiraban, palabras bonitas que resonaban en sus oidos, caricias y demostraciones de amor, que muchos creian verdadero.

Todo iba bien, hasta que un simple error tiro todo a la basura, fue una insignificante cosa que hizo que toda esa relacion de ensueño se viniera abajo. Lo peor es que habia todo habia parecido su culpa, el se tomo la molestia de dejarla en mal ante todos aprovechando que ella a pesar de que no estaba con el jamas intentaria dañarlo.

-Estupido Eren- bufo mientras contenia lagrimas de coraje al verlo caminar junto a una chica que apenas habia conocido. Comia con algo de furia contenida su sandwich.

-ya deja de mirarlo que le levantas el ego- la voz de molestia junto a ella la hizo apartar la mirada de la chica hacia el traidor.

-¿como quieres que deje de mirarlo?- pregunto soltando un suspiro de resignacion.

-no merece que le llores- hablo su acompañante.

-agg Annie es que no entiendes- su voz se entrecorto.

-¿lloras por el o por lo que te hizo?- pregunto la rubia contediendose para no ponerse de pie e ir a golpear al moreno que se pavoneaba casi frente a ellas.

-por ambas cosas- susurro con amargura.

-no gastes lagrimas, Mikasa- estiro la mano hacia ella y le quitouna lagrima.

-eso quiero- volvio a susurrar.

-se te va a secar la cara y vas a quedar tan arrugada como la maestra Riko- la rubia rio y sorpresivamente tambien lo hizo su compañera.

.

.

Algunos dias antes...

-no voy a dejar que me humilles solo por tu indecision- dijo el moreno algo alterado.

-entiende que no es indecision, solo quiero despejar mi mente- ella trato de razonar pero la actitud de diva de su acompañante no dejaba que sediera.

-¡Has lo que quieras!- grito con su ego herido haciendo que todos los presentes miraran y vieran mal a la pobre chica. Conocia a Eren y sabia que su ego era demasiado debil, sabia que eso podria pasar y sabia que reaccionaria mal, pero no sabia que el solo pedirle algun tiempo para dedicarse a sus estudios y no a el lo pondria tan mal como para humillarla en publico y hacerla quedar mal. Ella lo queria y era cierto, pero esa accion la hirio y cambio su perspectiva de el.

Solo pasaron 2 dias para que el estuviera detras de otra chica y ya que la que habia quedado mal era ella, a el no lo miraban como alguien que solo buscaba conquistas, lo miraban como el heroe que queria salir adelante olvidando a la chica que lo hizo sufrir.

.

.

-si quieres puedo golpearlo en clase de volley ball por ti- Annie sonrio haciendo reir a su amiga. Ya se habia olvidado de los anteriores minutos de amargura hasta que...

-Mikasa ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- escucho la voz del chico detras suyo y con dificultad ella lo miro, tenia que demostrar que no se dejaria pisotear por el y ademas su amiga le daba el apoyo para poder hacerlo.

-¿Que se te ofrece?- pregunto eceptica.

-pero a solas- dijo algo nervioso al ver la mirada asesina de la lider del equipo de volley ball.

-no, dimelo ahora, no tengo nada que hablar contigo en privado- una discreta risa escapo de los labios de Annie.

-ok- suspiro el ojijade -yo solo queria pedirte que siguieramos siendo amigos- esa frase petrifico a las dos chicas. Mikasa sintio como la sangre le empezaba a arder y soloqueria lanzarsele y golpearlo hasta que las manos le sangraran, pero se contuvo, no se quiebraria por el. Ella solo sonrio de lado se le acerco al rostro y con voz determinada dijo su respuesta.

-Jodete- se fue del lugar con una Annie riendo a carcajadas y un mar de alumnos haciendo lo mismo. Aunque no mirara atras sabia que la cara de Eren era de pena y enojo al ser rechazado de esa manera y resivir la burla de todos.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado xD ame como quedo este drabble xD

P.D. Lo siento si hice algo odioso a Eren xD era el unico que me imagine a para el papel xD

Gracias por leer n.n

Au revoir!


End file.
